


It's Me Or The Dog

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Jason x Frank [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Dogs, M/M, Sex, Teasing, frank is an angry swearing irish man, yes sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Frank and Jason adopt a dog, and give it a stupid name.





	It's Me Or The Dog

“look at this one, holy shit its magnificent.” Jason was crouched beside a dog, covered in spots of varying sizes and shapes, and wagging its tail furiously at the attention. He ruffled the dogs ears as he spoke “you are the greatest dog that has ever existed, I hope you know that.” Frank looked at Jason as he spoke, closing the gap between them “You said that to every single fucking dog you’ve walked past.” Jason scowled at frank “Because every single dog I have walked past has been the greatest dog to ever exist.” Frank shook his head and crouched down to the dog- they were in a rescue shelter, with the intention of adopting a dog for Ruby to play with (And Frank hoped a dog would stop Jason from texting him constantly when he was alone) “He is a cute little bastard isn’t he?” Frank put his hand out and the dog turned its head, licking it furiously- apparently it wasn’t just Jason who liked how he tasted. “This one seems right. He's the oldest one in here too, people always want puppies.” Frank nodded in agreement, and stood upright- fighting the urge to stay with the dog he had already grown attached to. 

“Come on boy, get in the car. Up! Up! Get in the car ya’ fuckin’ bastard” Frank had been talking to the dog for the past ten minutes, trying to get him to jump into the back seat. “I'm sure I could just lift him.” Frank scowled at Jason, and continued to pat the seat “No, he's not gonna be a lazy cunt, he can just jump himself” Jason just laughed and rolled his eyes, walking round to the other side of the car and opening the door, patting it as he spoke “Come here boy!” Jason held up a balled fist, shaking it as if he had something in it, and the dog hopped up, into the back seat before sniffing his hand. Frank flipped Jason off as the taller of the duo smirked with a smug aura of satisfaction.

Jason sat on the sofa, stroking the dog- who they had named Dave- with an adoring look on his face “You look at that bastard more adoringly than you look at me.” Frank pushed at Jason’s legs, who made a noise of protest “You’ll disturb Dave!” Frank paused his movements, and scowled at his partner. A long moment passed, before Frank pulled his own shirt off, and dropped it on the floor, before doing the same with his jeans and boxers- looking Jason in the eye before walking to their bedroom “Decide which bone is more important!” Jason looked at the dog for a long moment. “sorry Dave” he spoke, shuffling until the dog gave up and hopped off him, and (swiftly) made his way to the bedroom.

Frank was sat on the bed, legs crossed as he looked at the door “43 seconds.” Jason blinked at his partner, and walked over to him, pulled his shirt off as he did so, and almost tripped over the rug “really smooth, jack ass.” Jason gave him a laugh, and crawled onto the bed beside him “are you mad or- “ Frank snorted at him, gesturing him closer with his finger- Jason leaned towards him and frank put his hand on Jason’s head, pushing it down “depends how hard you work.” Jason just opened his mouth, and dipped his head the remainder of the way down, swallowing Franks length with a hum. Frank let out a matching hum, threading his hand through Jason’s hair. He rolled his hips, letting his head rest on the pillow and enjoying the heat of a wet mouth around his cock. Jason really knew what he was doing. Frank pulled Jason’s head from him, sitting up slightly as he spoke “Bend over, lover boy.” Jason raised a brow at Frank, but did as he was told, rolling off the bed and leaning over it- sitting on his knees. He could sense Frank standing behind him; “That pissed at me, huh?” Frank let out a hum, and tugged his partners jeans down- and pressed two fingers into his partner who responded with a long groan “No but I haveta’ teach you a fuckin’ lesson. It’s this or drag your ass onto it’s me or the dog. Which would your ass prefer?” Jason pressed his head into the bed “Definitely this” Frank removed his fingers, and ran his hand down Jason’s back; with slightly more nail than strictly necessary “Good choice.” Frank slid his hand down, giving Jason’s ass a firm slap, before pressing into his partner- who let out a breathy shout. “haven’t you been to prison? You should be used to someone going in dry by now.” Jason laughed at him- although he was evidently already breathy; he rolled his hips back, and Frank put a hand on either side of Jason’s hips, as he picked up a rhythm. “mother of fuck!” Jason growled, pressing himself back against frank, matching his thrusts with vigour. Frank let out a hum of pleasure, sliding his hand around Jason and wrapping his hands around Jason’s length, matching the speed of his thrusts. Jason rolled his hips, rocking himself between Franks hand, and crotch. Frank slid his hand away, and tightened his grip on his hip; speeding his movements up as he spilt inside Jason- who let out a long groan; jaw slacking. Frank pulled out of him, and gave his ass another firm slap, before walking over to the chest of drawers and pulling out underwear. Jason looked up at him- looking genuinely offended “You forgetting something?” Frank looked at him as he did his jeans up “No. And I bet you won’t either.”


End file.
